


Texts From Jim Moriarty

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very old meme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts From Jim Moriarty

Incoming Text from: Boss

 

Who would win in a fight?

oh god. not this again

Charles Manson or Ted Bundy?

i dont know. i dont read Psychopaths Monthly

I asked you a question, Seb. Don't make me ask again.

im six feet away from you. why are we texting?

fine. Manson

And how do you come to that conclusion?

what is this? a pop quiz on all your biggest crushes?

Seb.

Jim

I'm waiting.

ok. good for you

Now you're just trying to annoy me.

yep

wasnt Manson a beach boy or something?

You can dredge up that little bit of inaccurate trivia, but you can't answer a simple question?

your question is annoying

just like your face

It's so nice to know I've hired such an outstanding model of maturity. Do Blackwater only hire primary school students, or do they accept applicants from sixth form as well?

at least im not the one with the annoying face

If you miss your target because you' re too busy insulting me, it will be your head on the very literal cutting board.

oh suddenly its my fault that youre texting me with stupid questions?

Get back to work.

stupid like your face

How disappointing.

disappointing like your face

now the real question is how many texts will i have to send before you get annoyed enough to fetch up your phone?


End file.
